


약탈혼(marriage by capture)

by howweusedtobe



Category: DC Comics, DCU(Comics) - Fandom, Green Lantern - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 17:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16142474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howweusedtobe/pseuds/howweusedtobe
Summary: 반 년 전 오메가로 발현한 뒤 삶의 의지를 잃어버린 할.그런 할을 납치해 아내로 삼는 중년의 유목민족 추장 시네스트로.





	1. Chapter 1

어딘지도 모르게 끌려와 말을 질리도록 탄 끝에 던져진 곳은 골방이었다. 창문은 커녕 흔한 공기구멍 하나 없는 방은 거의 밀봉되다시피 했고 돌바닥에선 조금씩 한기가 올라왔다. 문이 있던 곳을 찾으면 문틈으로라도 실오라기같은 빛이 보이지 않을까, 괜한 미련에 손을 더듬었으나 추위에 손가락이 곱은 탓인지 어디가 흙벽이고 어디가 나무문이 시작되는 곳인지 분간을 할 수가 없었다. 할은 빛을 되찾는 것을 포기하고 문이라고 생각되는 곳 근처에 주르륵 미끄러지듯 주저앉았다. 춥다. 입고 있는 것이라곤 맨 처음 납치되던 때에 입었던 얇은 면옷 한 장뿐이라, 있는 대로 몸을 웅크려봐야 별반 도움이 되지 않았다. 내보내달라고, 먹여주고 재워주고 내 나라로 되돌려보내달라고 외치고 싶은 마음이 굴뚝같았으나 그러지 못한 것은 어차피 이들이 알아듣지 못하리라는 생각에서였다. 그리고, 결정적으로 납치범들과 협상을 하고 싶지 않았다.

반 년 전 갑작스레 오메가로 발현한 뒤 모든 사회적 지위를 빼앗기고 순식간에 규방 가장 깊은 곳에 들어앉게 된 할이었으나 번듯한 사회인이었던 시절의 기억을 잊은 것은 아니었다. 할은 모두가 오메가와는 가장 거리가 멀다고 생각했던 직업에 종사했었다. 이런 사람이 알파가 아니라 베타에 머무르다니 안타깝다는 소리를 수도 없이 들었고 여느 알파도 되기 어려운 브루스 웨인, 왕실 권력의 심장부에 위치한 그 사람의 보좌를 맡아 몇 차례나 납치 위기며 테러 위협을 그와 함께 겪었다. 그랬던 할 조던인데, 고작 이깟 도적놈들의 술수에 놀아나 무릎을 굽힐 수는 없었다. 그는 결코 오메가 따위가 아니었다. 사회적 함의까지 모두 포함해서 말이다. 생각이 거기에 미치자 문득, 처음 오메가향을 흘리던 날 그가 가장 친밀하다고 생각했던 사람들이 그에게 던졌던 싸늘하고 경멸어린 시선이 떠올랐고, 밀려드는 한기에 할은 몸을 떨었다. 

"난 오메가가 아니야."

벽을 타고 울리는 스스로의 목소리는 스스로를 세뇌하기 위한 애처로운 방편에 지나지 않았다. 오메가가 된 뒤 처음으로 겪은 힡싸에서, 할 조던은 끝내 본능에 굴복해 동생이 제공한 이름 모를 알파의 밑에서 울었다. 이미 일주일을 난 그런 더러운 짓을 할 수 없다며 어거지로 버틴 뒤였다. 몸은 식은땀으로 뒤덮여있었고 그동안 겨우 차만 조금, 목을 겨우 축일 정도로 마셨을 뿐이라 눈에 띄게 말라있었다. 손가락을 움직일 힘조차 남지 않았는데, 하반신은 마치 자신과는 전혀 다른 별개의 생명체인 것처럼 알파를 끝없이 갈구하는 것이 소름돋아 울었고 그 모든 거부감에도 불구하고 전에 비할 바 없이 쾌감이 엄습하는 것이 분해 울었다. 얼굴도 잘 기억이 나질 않는 알파는 자기 딴에는 배려를 해주려는 것이었는지 사정 직전 성기를 빼내 배에 씨를 토했으나, 그때 할은 스스로가 이미 한번 죽어버렸다고 느꼈다. 

이미 죽었고, 남은 삶은 찌꺼기와 같았으니 더이상 아무 의미도 없었다. 그는 스스로의 오메가적인 부분을 경멸해 틈만 나면 손톱으로 아래를 쥐어뜯었으나 날카로운 도구가 쥐어진 것도 아니요, 침실에서마저도 철저하게 감시당하는 위치에 있었으므로 오래 남을 만한 상처를 남기지는 못했다. 그러다 교합 후 석 달이 지나고 완연한 오메가가 되자, 어느새 그런 통각마저도 쾌감으로 인식하는 몸이 되어버렸다는 것을 깨닫고서 반대로 아예 아래로는 손을 가져다대지 않았다. 할은 하루의 대부분을 자신은 오메가가 아님을 증명하는 것으로 보냈으나 아무리 맨몸운동을 하고 어려운 책을 읽어도, 근육은 썰물처럼 빠져나갔고 집중력은 무너져갔다. 

마치 온 몸의 신경이 백 배로 민감해져서, 더이상 정신에만 신경을 쓸 수 없게 된 것 같았다. 코로는 단순한 향이나 냄새만이 아니라 온갖 사람들의 체취를 맡았고 피부로는 알파향의 분자 하나하나까지도 알알이 쓸림을 느꼈다. 어쩌다 알파를 보기라도 하면, 자신의 눈앞에 나타날 정도이니 맺어질 수 없는 집안 사람이라는 걸 알면서도 자동적으로 그 사람이 사라질 때까지 눈으로 그를 쫒았다. 그의 모든 감각은 알파를 받아들이기 위해서 존재했다. 머리 회로마저 해체되고 새로운 공식으로 재조립되는 것만 같았다. 이전에는 자다가 눈을 감고서도 외울 수 있었던 비상대책매뉴얼을 끝까지 외울 수 없게 되었을 때 할은 이 이상 나락으로 떨어질 수는 없을 거라고 느꼈다. 

그리고 납치를 당했다. 수도가 유목민들에게 약탈당하고 있다는 소문은 할이 있는 곳에까지 닿았으나, 할은 신경을 쓰지 않았었다. 이미 제 삶은 제 손을 벗어났기 때문이기도 했지만 설마 이곳까지, 보잘것없는 오메가인 자기에게까지 해가 미칠까 하는 안일한 생각 때문이었다. 이제와서는, 동생의 말마따나 진작 보따리를 챙기는 쪽이 옳았는지, 아니면 계속 불타는 정원을 바라보며 멍하니 앉아있는 게 옳았는지도 알 수 없어지고 말았다. 만약 제때 대피했더라도, 그는 그저 그런 오메가의 삶을 살고 있었으리라. 그렇다면 이렇게, 납치되어 차가운 골방에 갇히는 건 더 나은 운명인가? 

그들의 목적은 무엇일까. 

정말로 모르는 건 아니었다. 이제는 이름을 잊은 부족 중에 이렇게 정주민의 도시를 약탈해 제 신부를 낚아오는 치들이 있다는 것을 들었었다. 복식은 알아볼 길이 없으나, 만약 그자들이 아니더라도 오메가가 되었으니 할의 가치는 딱 하나밖에 없었다. 

몸이 유린당할까?

이미 죽어버린 몸인데 흙으로 돌아가지 않고 끊임없이 인간 세상의 풍진을 느낀다는 것은 거추장스럽기 짝이 없는 일이었다. 모두가 그 사실을 일치감치 깨달아서, 그냥 내버려둬줬더라면 얼마나 좋았을까. 다시 생각해보니 그때 정원에서 그렇게 끝나는 편이 좋았을 것 같았다. 몸에 불이 붙거나 아니면 독한 연기를 치명적일 수준으로 들이마시거나. 

정말로 그렇게 생각하는 건 아니었다. 스스로를 포기하고 싶어질 때마다, 할은 마음 한구석에서 쥐어짜듯 살고자 하는 욕망을 느꼈다. 그것은 자신은 오메가 따위가 아니라는 맹목적인 부르짖음과 뒤엉켜있었고, 자신의 진정한 밑바닥을 들여다보면 곧 갑갑해졌다. 몸뚱이가 갑갑해 찢고서, 어디론가 가버리고만 싶었다. 어떻게든, 빠져나가야만 한다는 밑도 끝도 없는 갈망이 밀려들어왔다. 나는 오메가가 아니라는, 몇번째인지도 모를 말을 중얼거리며 할은 다시금 일어나 벽을 긁으며 방을 한바퀴 죽 돌았다. 몸을 움직이는 통에 정체되어있던 공기가 흐른 것인지 잊고 있었던 냄새가 다시금 코를 찔렀다. 처음 던져진 순간부터 쭉 났던 정체 모를 향이었다. 

불쾌한 그 향내는 안 그래도 갑갑한 공기를 더욱 무겁게 가라앉히는 데에 일조했다. 정신을 뒤흔들었고, 단순히 환기를 위해 피워놓은 것은 아닌 듯 맡고 난 다음부터 할은 공기가 몸을 짓누르고 있다고 느꼈다. 긁어도 떨어지지 않고 물로 씻어내도 벗겨지지 않을 것만 같은 엿과 같은 끈적한 느낌이었다. 눅눅하고 끈끈한 공기는 입으로, 코로, 귀로, 모공과 온 몸의 열린 곳으로 침투하며 할의 뇌 신경까지도 종종 건드려댔다. 캄캄한 어둠 속에서 할은 때때로 초록빛의 섬광을 보거나 분간할 수 없는 형상을 보거나 고통만을 불러일으킬 뿐인 과거의 일들을 떠올리거나 했다. 

몸을 움직이면 열이 나는 게 맞는 것 같은데도, 한기만 거듭해 밀려들어오자 할은 벽에 등을 기대어 섰다. 추위가 점점 더 심해졌다. 동시에 몸이 물을 먹은 듯 무거워졌다. 손을 펼쳐 열까지 셀 만큼 움직일 수가 없었다. 어차피 보이지도 않았지만 손가락이 스물 여섯 개로 보이는 것만 같았다. 이가 딱딱 부딪쳤고 무의식중에 목소리를 냈었던가 기억이 가물가물했지만 어쨌든 소리는 동굴 영섯 개를 거쳐오는 듯 멀고 희미했다. 할은 눈을 깜빡였다. 어둠 속에서 입김이 나오는 것도 같았다. 아마 상상일 뿐이겠지만. 몸을 지탱할 수 있을 정도로 힘이 들어가지 않아서, 어느샌가 할은 쿵, 바닥에 쓰러졌다. 머리가 어지러운 탓인지 제대로 돌아가질 않았다. 공기가 억지로 밀고 들어오는 모공 하나하나가 바늘로 찌르는 것처럼 아팠다. 아픔이 아니라 실은 쾌감이며, 아래가 젖어들어가고 있다는 사실을 깨달은 것은 체감상 사흘이 지난 뒤였다. 그동안 꼼짝도 할 수 없었던 할은 처음 엎어진 그대로 누운 채 대소변을 보며 몸을 떨었다. 죽은 몸에도 힡싸가 온다는 것이 믿겨지지가 않아서, 이 향이 보통 향이 아니며 힡싸를 유도하기 위한 성분이 들어가있다는 걸 알면서도 모든 것이 새삼스러웠다. 누군가가 이런 몸을 원할 수 있다는 것 자체가 우습기만 했다. 사실 그 사람은 대단한 바보가 아닐까? 

단지 썩지 않았을 뿐인 껍질에 무슨 가치가 있을까? 

유도제에 좀먹은 할의 뇌는 답을 구해낼 수 없었고, 더이상 세기를 포기한 어느 날 할은 정신을 잃어버렸다. 몇날며칠을 제대로 먹고 마시거나 편히 잠들지 못해 몸이 축날 대로 축난 다음이었다. 빠져나갈 곳 없는 골방 안에서 공기가 점차 고여감에 따라 할은 이미 하나도 자극받지 않아도 몸이 멋대로 몇 번이고 몇 번이고 혼자서 가게 되고 말았다. 아무것도 느낄 수 없는 목석의 몸과 마음이 되었다고 생각했음에도 이러한 사실은 할을 충격으로 몰고갔다. 그전이 인간이 아닌 느낌이었다면 이제는 아예 가축 아래의 무언가 분류로 떨어져버린 것만 같았다. 오메가가 아니라는 발악이 하나도 의미가 없어지고야 말았고 뇌마저 반복된 오르가즘에 쩔어버린 듯 간헐적인 '좋아...!', 단말마만 송출할 뿐이었다. 그와중에도 이래선 안 된다는 자각 정도는 있었는데 동물원 우리 안에 갇혀 있는 자신을 똑 닮은 동물에게 일어나는 일인 것만 같아 현실감도 없었고 당장 뭘 해야 한다는 생각도 들지 않았다. 

그러한 인지부조화를 더이상은 감당할 수 없었던 듯, 할의 뇌는 마침내 문을 닫고 강제 종료 코드를 입력한 것이다. 여전히 할은 잠에 들 수 없었지만 사실상 잠에 빠져든 것이나 다름 없었다. 몸을 움직일 수 없었고 이미 이 방을 뒤덮은 자신의 그림자와 한 몸이 된 것같은 쾌락을 끝없이 느끼는 것 이외에는 다른 어떠한 사고를 할 수도 없었다. 마침내 문이 열리고 대여섯의 노파들이 들어와 오물로 더러워진 자신의 몸을 들고 나가는데도 머리가 멍해서 아무 느낌이 들지 않았다. 눈이 부시다고도 생각하지 못했고, 눈을 찌푸리지도 않았고, 몇몇 여자들이 자신을 호기심어린 시선으로 쳐다보는데도 알아보지 못했다. 여자들까지도. 분명 멀쩡했을 때엔 나가야한다고 마음먹었었는데, 지금의 할은 그러지 못했을 뿐더러 아예 그런 생각을 했었다는 것 자체를 기억해내지 못했다.

인형이나 다름없어진 할을 끌고 노파들이 향한 곳은 또다른 방이었다. 오래 전에 지어진 건물인 듯 군데군데 낡은 구석이 보이긴 했지만 기본적으로는 깔끔한 천과 태피스트리 등으로 새롭게 꾸며진 곳이었다. 그들은 그곳에서 알아들을 수 없는 말을 하며 마비상태에 빠져든 할을 씻겼다. 할의 몸에 차가워진 물을 끼얹었고 거친 천으로 몸을 피부가 빨갛게 되도록 벅벅 문질러댔다. 반응 없는 할의 아래에 말도 없이 손을 넣어 아래에 향유를 넣었고 심지어는 입안이나 뒷쪽까지도 깨끗이 했다. 무언가가 시작되려는 모양이었다.

다음으로, 그들은 할에게 옷을 입히기 시작했는데, 가장 단순한 흰 속옷에서부터 시작한 그들은 할에게 겹겹의 상의와 하의와 외투를 입혀 안 그래도 움직이지 않는 몸을, 이제는 움직이고 싶어도 그럴 수 없을 지경으로 동여맸다. 그 위에 또다시 몇 겹의 이불인지 장옷인지 숄인지를 걸치자 할은 무릎 모아 앉은 자세로 고정되어 버렸고, 마지막으로 얼굴에 베일이 씌워져 시야까지 반쯤 차단당한 상태로 탈것에 태워졌다. 가마 역시 방처럼 화려했으나 잘 포장된 선물과도 같은 형상이라 별 감흥이 없었다. 그즈음, 신선한 공기를 들이마신 덕분인지 할은 슬슬 정신이 돌아오기 시작했으나 이미 때는 늦어있었다. 눈을 데록데록 굴릴 수 있을 정도로 회복된 다음에 할은 수백 명의 사람들이 모인 중형 연회장의 한가운데에 앉혀져 있었다. 

눈앞에 음식이 많고, 뒤에서 음악소리가 들려오고, 사람들이 자꾸 할에게 다가와 할 주위를 한바퀴 돈 뒤에 똑같은 말을 하고 가는 걸 보니 무슨 의식 중인 게 분명했다. 그 이상은 좀처럼 알아낼 수 없었지만. 하다못해 손가락까지 반지며 벙어리장갑따위로 동여매진 덕분에 정말로 옴짝달싹 할 수 없는 할은, 무언가 소리를 내려 노력했지만 물조차 마시지 못한 목에서는 빈 공기소리만 미약하게 흘러나올 뿐이었다. 정말로, '소리' 정도도 되지 않았고 입을 벌렸다는 것 이외엔 어떤 의미도 없는 동작이었다. 약으로 절여놓길래 겁탈을 하려는 것인 줄로만 알았는데, 이건 또 무슨 일인 걸까? 혹시 제물로 쓴 뒤에 비로소 험한 짓을 당하려는 것인지 할은 진지하게 고민했고, 그들이 굳이 겹겹으로 할을 싸맨 이유가 할이 이 방 안에 가득한 알파향을 맡고서도 사지 멀쩡하게 보일 수 있기 위함임을 몸소 깨닫고 나서는 그것을 틀림없는 진실로 여기고는 더이상 입을 놀리려 하지 않았다. 피할 수 없는 운명이라면 적어도 그들을 부추겨 앞당기지는 말아야지, 하는 부질없는 생각에서였다. 쾌락으로 마비된 몸에 서서히 이성이 돌아오는 것과 같은 시각에, 서서히 알파에 대한 갈망이 다시금 떠올랐고 할은 행여나 신음소리를 흘릴까봐 혀를 깨물어가며 시간을 보냈다. 

그 사이에 할은 정신을 몇 번 놨다가 붙들었다가 했다. 놓는지도 모르게 눈을 감았다 뜨면 어느새 사람이 바뀌어 있었고, 음식이 바뀌어 있었고 그랬다. 마지막으로 정신을 차렸을 땐 할의 양 옆에  
젊은 여자들이 무릎을 꿇고 앉아 있었는데, 그들은 할이 강간을 당하기 전에 죽게 하지는 않기 위해 존재하는 사람들이었던지 알파들 대부분이 눈을 돌리고 있을 때 몰래 할에게 묽은 죽을 한 숟갈씩 떠먹여주거나 염소젖을 주거나 했다. 흐....할은 작게 사람이라고는 도저히 볼 수 없는 소리를 냈고 협상을 해서는 안 된다고 생각하면서도 본능에 굴복해 주는 대로 받아먹었다. 식도를 타고 내려가는 음식의 감촉마저 황홀한 쾌감같아 도저히 이성을 따를 수가 없었다. 그런 대로 한 그릇을 다 먹인 뒤, 여자들은 베일을 살짝 들춰 할의 표정을 살피더니 이내 둘 다 일어나 할을 떠나갔다. 

할 생각에, 이제부터가 진짜인 모양이었다. 얼마 지나지않아 주위가 정리되었고, 음식이 치워진 자리에 예기임이 분명한 복잡한 도구들과, 이전과는 달리 좀 더 좋은 옷을 입은 사람들이 들어왔는데 그 가운데에 가장 크고 인상이 특징적인 중년의 사내와 터번을 쓰고 경전을 든 늙은이 하나가 있었다. 다른 모든 사람들은 할의 주위에 겹겹의 동심원을 그리며 앉았으나 오직 그들만은 서있었기에 할은 그들이 중요 인물임을 알아보았다. 아까 할에게 음식을 먹여주었던 여자들은 그 남자들과 할 사이에 무릎을 꿇고 앉아 있었다. 슬슬 뭔가 낌새가 이상했지만, 여전히 할은 제정신을 차릴 수가 없었고 이게 무슨 상황인지 온전히 이해가 되지도 않았다. 할은 어리둥절한 표정으로 노인이 할을 쳐다보며 장광설을, 또 중년의 남자를 쳐다보며 장광설을 늘어놓는 광경을 응시했다. 노인은 여자들에게서 쌀알이 든 그릇을 건네받더니 할을 향해 한 줌씩 뿌렸다. 그 몇 알이 살짝 닿는 것마저 아프다고 생각할 정도로 민감해진 할이었지만, 그 다음 광경에 비하면 아무것도 아니었다. 노인이 빈 그릇을 남자의 팔뚝 밑에 댔기 때문이다. 뒤에 있던 남자들에게서 칼을 건네받은 중년의 우성 알파는 망설임없이 자신의 손목을 단도로 그었다. 보석만큼이나 진한 피가 철철 흘러내렸고 할은 저도 모르게 숨을 삼키었다. 

대체, 이건 무슨 짓인 걸까. 처음부터 이해되는 것은 하나도 없었지만 그중에서 이것이 제일 기괴했다. 왜 자해를 하는 걸까. 그 질문은 남자가 자신의 피로 가득찬 그릇을 들고 할에게 성큼성큼 다가올 때 곧장 풀렸지만, 역겹기 짝이 없어 머리를 할 수 있는 한 가장 크게 흔들어 저항하고 이를 악물어 입이 안 벌어지도록 버티느라 피를 절반은 흘리고 절반은 어거지로 먹는 동안에도 할은 이해할 수가 없었다. 어쩌면 상황을 받아들이고 싶지 않아서 억지로 모른척 했던 것인지도 모르겠다. 남자가 빈 그릇을 쥐고 일어나 모두에게 자랑하듯 그것을 보여주고, 여자들이 건넨 흰 천으로 손목을 동여맨 순간 그 남자와 자신 사이에 뭔가, 적어도 그이들 사이에선 특별한 관계가 형성되었다는 느낌을 받았으니까. 

이미 자신이 더이상 한 사람의 인격체로 살기를 포기했는데, 삶을 포기하고 죽음을 친구로 여겼는데도 인생이 끝나지 않고 또 어디론가 굽이친 곳으로 흐르는 것은 참으로 가혹했다. 강간이 아니라 다른 무엇이어서 차라리 다행이라 생각해야 하는 걸까. 하지만 할은 납치를 당하고 싶지도 않았고 오메가가 되고 싶지도 않았고 이런 삶을 살고 싶지도 않았다. 당신과 가까워지고 싶지 않았다. 오메가는 차라리 죽어 없어지는 게 나은 가축만도 못한 존재였으니까. 가까운 사람들이 어떻게 오메가가 된 자신을 대했는지 무서워 눈물이 고이도록 느꼈으니까. 오메가임을 받아들인 순간 어떻게 스스로가, 허물어져 내렸는지 차라리 바보 천치가 되고 싶도록 느꼈으니까. 당신이라고 다를 리 없었다. 하물며 정식 구혼도 거치지 않고 사람을 멋대로 끌고와 설명도 없이 제멋대로 일을 처리하는 당신이라면. 

그러나 이미 남자는 제 손목을 그었고 그릇은 비워졌고 남자의 손목이 자신의 피로 물은 것만큼이나 할의 뱃속에는 남자의 피가 들어있었다. 할은 움직일 수 없었고 말 할 수 없었고, 앞으로의 일들을 선택할 수도 없었다. 지난 반 년간의 인생이 그러했다.


	2. Chapter 2

긴장 때문인지 아니면 단지 오랫동안 움직일 수 없었기 때문인지, 몸이 뻣뻣하게 굳었다. 심지어는 폐마저 활짝 펴지기를 거부하는 것인지 가슴이 답답하고 숨이 잘 쉬어지지 않아 할은 입을 한껏 벌려서야 겨우 공기를 조금 들이마셨다. 온 몸의 신경이 곤두섰고 얼굴이 하얗게 질렸다. 도망가고 싶다는 생각만 머리에 가득했는데, 아직까지도 겹겹의 옷을 껴입은 상태라 손가락 하나 까딱할 수가 없었다. 무서웠다. 너무나도 두려웠고 앞일은 캄캄하게만 보였다. 차라리, 차라리 그때 불에 타서 없어져버렸더라면. 베일 너머로 침대 옆에 걸터앉은 중년의 알파가 보이자 할은 기겁을 하며 눈길을 돌렸다. 할은 침대 위에 누워있었다. 아니, 눕다라는 단어는 적당하지 않을지도 모르겠다. 등을 대고 있을 뿐, 무릎이 구부려진 자세는 그대로였으니까. 

사내의 알파향은 소유욕으로 점철되어 있었다. 초원이란 항상 트여있기에 굳이 갈무리를 할 필요가 없었던 것인지, 고향의 알파들과 달리 조심스럽게 배려하려는 기색이 조금도 없었고 폭력적이기까지 했다. 아니면, 할을 강제로 어떻게 하기 위해 일부러 힘으로 내려찍으려는 것인지도 몰랐다. 후자의 경향이 짙은 거겠지. 베타로 살던 때의, 이런 무례한 사내들을 호통치던 기억이 문득 떠올랐으나 이제는 부질없기만 했다. 향은 머리채를 움켜쥐고 뺨을 때리는 것마냥 강하고 얼얼했고, 골방에서의 또다른 묵직한 향의 잔해가 아직 남은 몸으로선 도저히 버텨낼 재간이 없었다. 등에서 식은땀이 흘렀다. 온몸에 쇠못이 박혀서 강제로 한자리에 오그라드는 것만 같았다.

"ㅅ.....싫....."

알아듣지 못할 것을 알면서도 할은 말을 뱉었다. 끝맺지 못한 것은 한참을 지켜만 보던 남자가 기어코 할에게 손을 뻗었기 때문이다. 옷자락이 쓸리는 소리에 뒤이어 베일 위로 손그림자가 드리웠다. 숨이 멎을 것만 같았다. 할은 정말로 잠시 숨을 멈추었다. 기어코 시작을 하고야 말 모양이었다. 처음 범해지던 날의 상대도, 이렇게 한참을 가만히 있기만 했었다. 아마 사이클이 터진 오메가는 모두 자기가 먼저 좋아서 들러붙을 거라고 생각했던 듯했다. 그러나 그는 틀렸다. 사내도 틀렸다. 할은, 그렇게 되고 싶지 않았다. 뇌가 쾌감으로 절여져 섹스에 대한 생각밖에 할 수 없는 멍청이가 되고 싶지 않았다. 그건 자신이 아니었다. 몸의 80%를 잃고 기형으로 변한대도 없앨 수만 있다면 얼마든지 도려내고 싶은 그런 거였다. 제 속에 기생해 몸을 좀먹고 자신인 척하는 무서운 기생충같은 또다른 존재였고 '오메가'가 되는 순간 할은 조금씩 숨이 막혀 죽어가고 있었다. 남자가 베일을 손으로 걷었다. 

"ㅎ.....ㅎ, 하ㅈ......"

남자의 눈은 노란색이었다. 흰자위는 흰대신 까맸다. 그는 자신을 똑바로 들여다보고 있었다. 할은 그사이에 남자가 자기 곁으로 조금 더 다가왔다는 사실을 깨달았다. 전에는 두 발이 땅에 닿아 있었는데, 이젠 한쪽 발을 접어 침대에 올리고 상체를 이쪽으로 살짝 숙이고 있었다. 이마의 잔주름과 곱게 다듬어진 팔자 수염, 그게 할을 곧 유린할 사내의 얼굴이었다. 사내야 다 똑같지만, 얼굴도 기억나지 않는 지난번의 사람은 적어도 이렇게 생긴 자는 아니었다. 이 사람은, 싫었다. 사내의 얼굴이 다가오자 할은 눈을 질끈 감았다. 천이 허락하는 한 최대한 고개를 옆으로 돌렸다. 얼굴이 아주 가까워져서, 사내의 숨결이 볼에 닿았다. 뜨거웠다. 이전 사내에 대한 기억이 떠올라 할은 토할 것만 같았다. 그 알파도 멋대로 흥분해서는 더운 숨을 불어넣었더랬다. 예쁘다고 했었다, 질주름의 모양이. 그런 것따위 알고 싶지도 않았다. 그냥.....좀......없어져줬으면 좋겠는데. 할은 여차하면 혀라도 깨물고 죽어버릴 작정으로 속으로 숫자를 셌다. 하나, 둘, 셋. 놀랍게도, 열까지 세도록 아무 일도 일어나지 않았고 사내는 할의 거절을 깨달은 것인지 볼이나 입술에 입을 대는 대신 얼굴을 물렸다. 죽일놈의 호기심에 실눈을 뜬 할은 남자의 얼굴이 아직도 무시무시한 것을 보았고 도로 눈을 감았다. 

대체 어쩔 작정인가. 안도감도 잠시, 숨을 내쉰 할은 남자의 손이 천으로 향하자 도로 숨을 크게 들이마셨다. 이 우스꽝스러운 차림으로 오분만 더 있으면 팔다리가 괴사해버리고 말 거라는 걸 알고 있으면서도 무작정 싫었다. 뭐, 그야 그럴 만한 이유가 있는 사람이니까. 베일을 완전히 떼어낸 그는 얼굴 대신이라는 듯 천 위에 가볍지만 제법 오래, 입술을 댔다. 그 야릇한 구애는 의식의 연장선상에 있기라도 한 건지 천을 한겹 벗겨낼 때마다 반복되었다. 그는 할을 머리부터 감싼 커다란 천 에 입을 맞췄고 열두 겹의 상의와 하의에 일일이 키스했고 마침내는, 속옷만 남겨두었다. 이미 젖을 대로 젖어있어 입고 있는 의미도 없는 천조각이었지만 할은 벗겨지지 않으려 몸을 뒤틀었다. 도로 피가 통하느라 온 몸이 저려왔지만 지금 당장은 그게 중요한 게 아니었다. 마지막 존엄성과도 같이 느껴졌고, 남자가 자신의 애액이 묻은 천에 키스할 거라고 생각하니 아무리 생각해도 기분이 이상했다. 

"싫어!"

마침내, 할은 제대로 된 말을 꺼냈다. 며칠만인지 모를 목소리에 소리가 다 갈라졌다. 남자가 손을 멈추고 시선을 올려 자신을 물끄러미 쳐다보았을 때, 순간적으로 할은 의도가 통했다고 생각했다. 착각이었다. 남자는 속옷을 그러쥔 할의 손 사이로 우악스럽게 제 손을 집어넣어 기어코 마지막 한 장마저 낚아채갔다. 그는 할을 똑바로 응시하며 천천히 옷을 들어 중심부에 입을 맞춘 뒤에, 손목을 홱 꺾어 천을 바닥에 떨어트렸다. 이제 남자와 할 사이에 남은 건 사내의 옷밖에 없었다. 너무 당황해서 머리가 익을 것만 같았다. 오메가가 된 뒤 거절이 제대로 먹힌 적은 단 한 번도 없었지만, 그럼에도 거절을 당하자 할은 어찌할 바를 몰랐다. 할은 손을 더듬어 천인지 이불인지를 찾아 그러쥐고는 잽싸게 몸을 가렸다. 아까는 몸이 굳었었는데, 어째서인지 지금은 사시나무처럼 덜덜 떨려왔다. 남자는 여전히 말이 없었고, 한걸음씩 다가오는 그를 피해 뒤로 기다시피 달아난 할은 침대 헤드에 몰려 몸을 웅크리고서 소용도 없을 말을 되는 대로 지껄였다.

"싫어, 저리 가. 하지 마. 싫어.....싫어.......!"

남자 경험이라곤 여지껏 한 명이 전부였으니, 자연스레 할이 비교할 수 있는 대상도 그밖에는 없었다. 할의 첫경험이 된 남자는, 지금은 싫어도 곧 좋아질거라며 할의 팔을 낚아챘었다. 강제로 입을 맞췄고 늦게 발현을 했기 때문인지 판판하기만 한 할의 가슴을 주무르려다 주무르려다, 잡히질 않아 포기하고 젖꼭지를 빨았었다. 그럴 리 없다고 생각했는데, 정말로 쾌감을 느끼고 말았을 때 할은 바닥없는 나락으로 떨어지는 기분에 절망했다. 어떻게 되려는 것인가. 자신이 지금까지 알던 자신은, 진정한 자아가 아니라고 했다. 그게, 그 천박하기 짝이 없는 몸뚱이가 진짜라고 했다. 할은 그 말을 믿지 않았고 그게 진짜라는 걸 강제로 확인받고 싶지도 않았다. 눈시울이 금세 붉어졌고 눈에 눈물이 고였다. 울지 않으려고, 최소한 그정도로 약해보이진 않으려고 할은 눈을 부릅떴다.

"싫어.....제발....."

고이다 고이다 눈물이 떨어졌다. 지지 않으려고 했는데, 일단 볼을 타고 흐르는 걸 느끼니 더이상은 참을 수가 없었다. 울음은 금세 오열로 변했다. 사내가 어느순간엔가 할을 쫒아오는 걸 관두고서 할을 관찰하기만 했다는 것도 모르는 채 할은 한참을 혼자서 흐느껴 울었다. 서럽고 억울해서 멈춰지지가 않았다. 코가 다 막히고 입으로도 꺽꺽소리밖에 안 나도록 한바탕 물을 쏟아낸 할은, 남자가 팔을 툭툭 건드리자 일순간 동작을 멈추었다. 해소했다고 생각했던 공포가 다시금 밀려왔다. 오만가지 나쁜 상상을 했으나 남자가 하려던 건, 손수건인 듯한 작은 천조각을 건네주는 거였다. 망설이던 할은 금세 낚아채 코를 풀었고 그럼에도 다 풀리지가 않아 조금씩 훌쩍였다. 

" ??"

"뭐?"

당연한 말이지만, 할 역시 남자의 말을 조금도 알아들을 수 없었다. 어쨌든 소리지른 건 아니니까 나쁜 말은 아니리라 생각한 할은 손수건에 어정쩡하게 얼굴을 묻은 채로 웅얼거렸고 남자가 좀 전의 말을 반복했다. 아무튼 중요한 말인가보다. 하지만 아무리 고민을 거듭해도 무슨 말을 하고 싶은 건지 감이 잡히질 않아서, 혹시나 싶어 손수건을 흔들었더니 남자가 매섭게 손을 뻗었다. 할은 반사적으로 다시 몸을 움츠렸다. 역시 해꼬지하려는 셈이었을까? 할이 놀란 조개처럼 양 팔을 들어 몸을 이불로 더욱 가리는 걸 본 남자는 도중에 손을 멈추었다. 화가 나긴 했는지 주먹을 쥐고서 허공에 몇 번 흔들었지만 우습게도 할에게 다시 손을 대려 하지는 않았다. 몇 초간의 심호흡으로 마음을 가라앉힌 뒤 그는 자기 목에 손을 댔다. 할은 그가 좀전에 만지려던 곳이 자신의 목이었음을 깨달았다. 말이 통하질 않으니 몸으로라도 의사를 표현하고자 했던 것이다. 

목? 하지만 목이 그래서 어쨌단 말인가? 할은 얼결에 덩달아 자기도 목을 만졌다. 남자는 할이 알아들었다고 판단했는지 고개를 끄덕였지만 할이 그 순간 깨달은 것은 스스로의 무지 뿐이었다. 아니면, 목으로 뭘 해보고 싶어서? 울고 난 뒤 축축하고 퉁퉁 부은 목이 좋아서? 할이 그의 눈치만 살피며 눈을 깜빡이자 그는 고개를 절레절레 젓더니 입을 벌리곤 손가락으로 입안을 가리켰다. 손가락을 필요 이상으로 입안에 넣은 것은 분명 그의 실수였다. 분명 음험한 요구일 게 분명하다는 생각을 이미 굳혀버린 할이 펠라의 은유 쯤으로 여기고 손으로 입을 틀어막아버렸기 때문이다. 그러느라 내내 한 손으로라도 꽉 쥐고 있던 이불이 손에서 스르르 떨어져나갔고 맨가슴이 도로 드러났다. 입을 가리지 않으면 그가 또 이상한 말을 할 것 같았고, 몸을 가리지 않으면 안심이 되질 않았으니 진퇴양난이었다. 설상가상으로 그가 다시 자신을 향해 몸을 숙이자 할은 기겁을 해서 그의 단단한 가슴팍을 주먹으로 때리고 있는 힘껏 밀어냈으나, 그는 단지 할 너머에 있는 병같은 것을 집으려던 것뿐이었다.

어차피 뭔 짓을 해도 못 알아들으리라 판단한 건지, 그는 이렇다 할 몸짓도 없이 거침없이 병뚜껑을 열었다. 뭔지 모를 내용물을 두어 모금 삼킨 뒤 할에게 내밀며 제 목을 또다시 쓸어보였다. 그가 갈라지는 소리를 일부러 낸 뒤에야 비로소 할은 그의 의도를 깨달았다.

"목.....목 아프니까 마시라고?"

고향에서 훔쳐온 식기인 게 틀림없는 물병은 유리로 되어 있었다. 안에선 흰 액체가 남자의 권유하는 손짓을 따라 조금씩 출렁였다. 그가 먼저 마신 것은 독이 든 게 아니란 걸 할에게 확인시켜주기 위함일 터다. 동물의 젖처럼 보이는 저것을 마시는 것까지도 의식의 일부라면, 그들이 굳이 고유의 병 대신 할의 고향에서 난 용기를 사용할 리가 없었다. 그렇다면 왜 이 남자는 자신에게 이러한 호의를 베푼단 말인가. 이미 납치되어 강제로 힡싸가 터진 마당에 그가 단지 자기를 안는 것을 조금 미뤘다고 해서 그에게 고마워해야 할 이유는 티끌만큼도 없었다. 어차피 그의 목적은 성행위에 가있을 테니까. 하지만 애시당초 그가 제 편의를 봐 줄 이유 역시 티끌만큼도 없었다. 혼란스러워진 나머지 할이 망설이며 받질 않자 남자는 속이 터졌는지 제 입에 음료를 한모금 문 채로 할에게 키스하려했고, 차라리 이거라도 남자의 뜻대로 해주는 게 낫겠다 싶어진 할은 용케 병을 먼저 낚아채 음료를 삼키는 데에 성공했다. 인정하고 싶진 않았지만, 달고 맛있었다. 분명히, 지금은 목마르고 배가 고프니까 착각하는 것일 뿐이다. 그래야만 할 것 같았다. 생각과 달리 할은 병을 깨끗이 비웠고, 그걸 본 남자는 니가 알아서 원래 자리에 갖다놓으란 눈치를 보내더니 더이상 할을 건드리는 것을 포기하고 이불을 들추고 눈을 감았다. 할에게서 등을 돌린 채였다. 

안 건드린다고? 도저히 상황을 이해할 수 없었던 할은 그가 누운 쪽으로 몇번이고 시선을 던졌으나 그는 일어나는 시늉조차 하지 않았다. 옷만 벗겨주고 마실 것만 주고 그냥 잔다고? 힡싸 중인 오메가를 두고서? 납치까지 해놓고서? 무슨 꿍꿍이가 있는 게 틀림없을 것만 같아서, 침대 한구석에 굴러다니는 베개를 가져와 금으로 삼았으나 그는 정말로, 실수로라도 선을 넘는 법이 없었다. 목이 마르냐고......할은 조심스레 손으로 그가 만지려고 했었던 목을 짚었다. 꾹 누르니 숨이 살짝 막혔고 그 옆을 더듬으니 맥박이 고동치는 것이 느껴졌다. 목이 마르냐고.....손을 더듬어 올린 할은 제 입술을 슬며시 쓸었다. 볼에 닿았던 그의 숨결이 다시금 떠올랐다. 욕정으로 가득한 더러운 숨결이었다. 

그래, 역시 좋은 사람일 리 없었다. 좋은 의도일 리도 없었다. 마음이 복잡해진 할은 뜬눈으로 밤을 지새웠고 그는 이쪽으로 돌아눕는 법도 없었다.


End file.
